Amores Reprimidos
by soraDark666
Summary: SORATO, TAKARI El amor suge en cualquier lugar, fiestas, en la escuela, en cualquier parte pero... podra surgir en un secuestro? entre el secuestrador y su rehen? que pasa cuando eso sucede sin embargo lo tienes que hacer porque es tu trabajo... CAP 2!.
1. Chapter 1

_AMORES REPRIMIDOS_

_**CAPITULO 1**--- El secuestro Part.1_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

La salida de clases un viernes por la tarde era el paisaje que el Instituto Shinagawa de Odaiba presenciaba. Aquel recinto era el mas exclusivo y mas costoso de Tokyo, así que las familias con mayor capital internaban a sus hijos en aquella inigualable educación...

Una jovencita con el uniforme escolar conversaba con su grupo de amigas, al cual unos cuantos chicos, de los más populares se les acercó...

- Hola, como están...? – pregunto un chico muy bien parecido de cabello negro y un poco con un corte normal, ni largo ni corto, pero si desordenado y con ojos aperlados muy tiernos... se dirigió a la única pelirroja del grupo

- Eh, pues... estamos bien, y tu Shibue? – se mostró nerviosa la chica ante la mirada del apuesto chico y compañía

- También... – se le quedo viendo fijamente – y... tienen algo que hacer hoy en la tarde? Porque mis amigos y yo organizamos una fiesta en casa de Tetsu y queríamos invitarlas... qué les parece?

- Pues... – titubeó la pelirroja y después miró a sus amigas para encontrar una respuesta. Ellas asintieron – eh... por supuesto, ahí estaremos – sonrío a Shibue Jyoji... el chico mas apuesto, popular y rico del instituto

- Muy bien... – le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a la chica. Hasta que su mundo mágico se interrumpió por el claxon de una camioneta muy lujosa

- Sora! Papá ya llegó! – gritó un chico de melena corta y rubia

- Ya voy! – respondió la pelirroja – de acuerdo, me tengo que ir...

- Entonces si vas a asistir? – volvió a preguntar Jyoji

- Por supuesto!... hasta luego chicas – se deespidió

- Muy bien, entonces... serias mi pareja? – le invitó el peli-negro

- Cla... claro... hasta luego! – y se marchó a donde todavía no subía el rubio que le llamó, y ambos subieron a la camioneta

- Hola papá – beso su mejilla

- Hola pa" – le saludo el rubio

- Hola chicos, como les fue? – y comenzó a conducir

----------

Mientras tanto, un auto, casi una chatarra se encontraba aparcado frente a la escuela, con cuatro personajes dentro de él murmuraban y comentaban cosas sobre el coche que se acababa de retirar. Después salieron tras él...

----------

- No TK, comeremos en un restaurante, verdad papá? – dijo Sora, la hija mayor de la famosa familia Takenouchi. Era una chica alegre y noble, pero su carácter podía cambiar drásticamente según la situación en la que se encontrase. Cursaba segundo año en la preparatoria, una de las chicas mas asediadas y no solo por su físico, era de buen corazón, simpática e inteligente. Practicaba tennis. Su madre había muerto hace seis años, cuando tenia once. Tiene actualmente un hermano menor llamado Takeru, que no se parecía a ella en el físico, para nada.

- No... yo quiero comida rápida, pa", por favor... – miro TK a su padre de entre los dos asientos delanteros. Aquel chico era una maravilla, noble, atento, inteligente, tierno y demás adjetivos que siempre le decía su "hermana" mayor por tanto que lo aprecia. Ese chico a pesar de saber su verdadera descendencia, la familia Takenouchi es su verdadera familia. Él fue adoptado cuando apenas tenia cuatro meses de nacido, por lo que se puede decir que creció con todo los lujos y cariño con aquella familia y estaba orgulloso de ello... su "madre", la madre que compartían Sora y él significó demasiado en su vida, y lo demostró en su funeral que, aunque ya sabia la verdad, la necesitaba y le dolía mas que a nadie su pérdida... ahora tiene catorce años y cursa el segundo año de secundaria en el mismo instituto que su hermana.

- No chicos... ya han comido demasiada chatarra... así que decidiremos quien cocina, jejeje...

- Papá! – reclamaron ambos hijos

- Bien, bien... iremos a... a comprar comida rápida, así que tu eliges la comida Sora

- Si! – festejó el menor mientras que la mayor solo se resignaba.

La familia Takenouchi no se daba cuenta que habían estado siguiéndolos en todo su trayecto, y menos, que eran vigilados por mas de 4 meses...

Al llegar al local de comida rápida, Sora bajó, ordenó y al dirigirse notó el extraño auto que se veia a lo lejos, mas no hizo caso y subió a la camioneta.

Por fin estaban en su morada, aunque fueran horas las que pasaban en clases, jugaban y platicaban con sus amigos, Takeru se aburría y se divertía mas jugando con su padre y hermana, hasta le gustaba mas esculcar la alcoba de Sora que algún viaje hecho acompañado de sus amigos.

- Váyanse a cambiar y a lavarse las manos, yo mientras pondré la mesa – mandó Haruhiko a sus hijos y ellos hicieron caso.

Después de 20 minutos ya se encontraban los tres comiendo en el amplio comedor de su hermosa casa discutiendo un permiso para la mayor y su padre se rehusaba a dárselo.

- Pero papá... es solo una fiesta, van a ir todas mis amigas, además tengo tiempo que no salgo a una... -–le suplicaba pero su papá hacia oídos sordos

- Pa" no seas así... Jyoji la invitó, y ves que mi hermanita esta coladita por él... – miró con sonrisa burlesca a Sora

- Aaaah... entonces es por un chico...? – ahora si puso atención Haruhiko a la "charla"

- TK, no me ayudes... – le dijo molesta – si papá, es por Shibue, pero también mis amigas quieren que vaya, por favor... – e hizo un puchero al que nunca Haruhiko se negaba – siii...?

- Porfa, pa" – también le suplicaba Takeru, aunque sus planes eran otros ¬¬

- De acuerdo... pero yo te llevo... – y fue convencido por sus hijos, aunque ni siquiera quería dar ese paso, pero se tuvo que aguantar cuando sus dos hijos se abalanzaron a darle un abrazo

Luego de la comida, Sora se fue a bañar y a cambiarse, poniéndose la ropa que toda joven de 17 usaba, no era atrevida pero tampoco tan seria, simplemente se quería ver moderna y linda para el chico que la invitó.

----------

- Entonces es aquí... no esta mal... tendremos una muy buena estancia, chicos...– pronunció un chico castaño y alborotado con ojos cafés...

- Hermano... – llamó una chica joven que no pasaba de los catorce con pelo castaño y tez blanca

- No te preocupes Hika, esto saldrá bien... – le con testó el mismo chico de antes admirando la majestuosa casa

- Taichi... qué necesitaremos? – le preguntó un joven de la misma edad de Hikari pero de pelo azulado, su nombre era Ken...

- Baja solo un arma grande y toma tres pistolas... Yama, tu llevaras la grande... – dirigiéndose con esto ultimo a un joven rubio de duros y penetrantes ojos azules que sólo asintió

- Muy bien... vayamos... – dio la orden Taichi tomando una pistola igual que Hikari y Ken... dejaron su auto escondido en un grupo de arboles que como otros mas rodeaban la mansión Takenouchi...

Los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron a la entrada trasera de la casa y la treparon... se infiltraron en el lugar de la cochera viendo como cuatros coches nuevos y costosos estaban estacionados...

- Malditos ricos... – maldijo Yamato al ir a la puerta principal de la casa sin mucha precaución...

_CONTINUARA..._

Notas de autora:

**Hola! bueno, este fic se me ocurrió hoy por la madrugada y decidí darle cuerpo y publicarlo antes d eque se me fuera la idea, además quería relajarme un poco y dejarles esta historia antes de que me vaya de vacaciones U y quise dejarles este regalito que espero y no me demore en actualizar como los otros jejeje...**

**Etsuvo algo cortito pero mas o menos esto fue como el prologo... sé que es raro poner a hikari y ken del bando de los "malos" pero tiene un fin la historia... ya veran a qué me refiero**

**Espero sus reviews y les agradezco también sus reviews de mis otros fics, Grazzie a todos**

**Me despido y les deseo a todos muy buenas vacaciones**

**SYONARA!**

**SORATO FOREVER!**

**ATTE---soraDark666**


	2. El secuestro Part 2

_AMORES REPRIMIDOS_

_CAPITULO 2--- El secuestro Part.2._

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

-Malditos ricos... – entre dientes murmuraba el chico llamado Yamato. Se dirigía a la puerta principal de la gran casa. No perdía nada si hacia las cosas despreocupadamente pues no había que advertirle que el circuito cerrado de seguridad ya los ha estado grabando y, quizá hasta alertando a la familia dueña del hogar que invadían.

- Yamato...! – Llamó por lo bajo el chico moreno, Taichi. – así como así vamos a entrar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor... "que estupidez" – Y como quieres que lo hagamos con las cámaras siguiendo nuestro paso? No te creía tan idiota, hermano... – la frialdad con la que Yamato trataba a sus compañeros, a pesar de conocerlos desde crías, era programada, nunca le demostraron lo que eran los sentimientos, no parecía un ser humano, tan solo era un alma perdida especializada en maldad y seriedad, no mas...

- Pero pense que... – una de las fulminantes miradas del rubio lo callaron

- Pues deja de pensar y ve a buscar a los niños, tienen que estar atentos – todo lo que salía de esos labios no eran mas que frases propias de un maestro: rudas, sin titubeos y sin el menor toque sutil.

No se llamó ni una vez, los "pequeños" venían para de una vez hacer lo que tenían que hacer... lo que les han enseñado a hacer, aun en contra de su voluntad...

- Ya vamos a entrar? – La voz dulce e inocente del niño Ken le alteraba los nervios al mayor del grupo. El azulado obtuvo respuesta de la mirada cargada de rudeza de aquel chico rubio.

No esperaron un segundo mas, Yamato estaba mas alterado de lo normal, y eso si que era peligroso. Cuidadosamente los tres chicos menores se escabullían como todos unos expertos, escondidos entre cada rincón que encontraban, pero el rubio, a pesar de ser el mas apropiado a esos "trabajos", se le podía ver como si fuera él el dueño de la casa, "como Juanito por su casa", en un dicho muy popular.

Sus planes ya estaban planteados y ahora lo único que faltaba era ejecutarlos como "el Señor" les había ordenado. Primero se dispersarían

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Un muchacho rubio abría cuidadosamente la puerta de una amplio cuarto: el estudio de su padre, el lugar mas sagrado para el dueño.

El padre no lo notó, estaba hablando por teléfono dándole la espalda a la entrada donde todavía se encontraba el pequeño de la familia.

- Si, no te preocupes, el disco ya lo tengo en mis manos... ya no hay por qué temer... – pero su interlocutor le comenzó a hablar de manera fuerte a Haruhiko – de acuerdo, yo te lo entrego sin ninguna falta... por supues... – pero no siguió. Giro la mirada encontrándose con el apacible rostro de su hijo Takeru – si por supuesto – reacciono con el "tranquilo" vocabulario del hombre con el que hablaba. Tapó la bocina. – Qué se te ofrece TK? – le preguntó al verlo tan interesado en su conversación.

- Pa" es que tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante y... – No continuó, estaba confundido, ya sabia que su padre se había molestado de verlo ahí, y mas que lo estaba escuchando en una conversación, tal vez, con uno de sus clientes mas importantes, pero lo que le tenia que plantear era importante, o al menos para él lo era.

- Querido hijo... – de nuevo la voz del otro lado del fono le seguía preguntando que qué pasaba ahí – ah, lo siento mucho, es solo que mi hijo quiere hablar conmigo y... –la dura frases de ese tipo que Takeru desconocía, hacían que su padre se convirtiera en otro ser humano, porque pasara lo que pasara, Haruhiko nunca abandonaría a sus hijos, aunque le ofrecieran la galaxia entera como negocio, él no era de ese tipo de papás. – TK, mmm... me podrías decir eso tan importante dentro de un rato? Ya entenderás tú porqué, no? – el chico asintió. - Entonces qué te parece si te retiras y luego vienes cuando ya haya finalizado con la llamada, sí? – Al adolescente no le quedaba de otra mas que obedecer a Takenouchi, así que se retiró.

Salió del estudio de su papá y se encamino a la escaleras. Pero tras su transcurso le pareció ver una melena café andar tras unos de los sofás. Se quedó quieto por si su alucinación era real, pero nada pasaba, se encogió de hombros y fue escaleras arriba a la habitación de su hermana.

Al llegar, Sora estaba acostada boca abajo mirando el televisor, aparentemente una película, que la tenia muy, muy sonriente.

- Hola Sora, ya estas lista? – y fue y se acomodó de igual manera que la pelirroja, pero mirándola a ella. – No te ves muy ilusionada con ese baile

- Por qué dices eso? – Le parecía raro que le comentara algo así – es sólo que papa me dijo que él me hablaba para irnos, que iba a arreglar un asunto con un cliente, nada mas, por eso no te entiendo.

- Pues que... – lo penso dos veces – no nada, jeje, olvídalo... oye, esa película la has visto mas de unas cincuenta veces, por la vuelves a ver? – Su querida hermana ya no le tomó atención, supuestamente era una de las partes más interesantes de esa comedia de película, así que pasada la parte y mientras corría, no paraba de reír, y poco a poco fue contagiando a su hermano.

- Oye TK, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – El chico asintió – Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta? – le preguntó con algo de pena

- Que vaya contigo a la fiesta? No lo creo... – y evitando la mirada suplicante de Sora se volteó al televisor, pero la sensación de que lo tenían vigilado seguía ahí. Se hacia el interesado en la película y reía por que si... definitivamente la mirada dulce que solía poner Sora para que le consintiera lo que le decía al chico. – Ah... Sora, sabes que no puedo... – y mejor cortó ahí cuando lo rojizos ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaban – voy a cambiarme... – lo logró! La hija mayor había conseguido que su hermano diera el primer paso para irse involucrando con lo que "todo adolescente hacia", tal y como se lo habían dicho y hecho a ella, no por otra cosa.

La peli terminó sin ponerle la atención de siempre, algo la tenia acorralada en un mar de dudas... y lo que era mas, el recuerdo del chico llamado Jyoji, tenia mucho que ver, eso era lo que mas preocupada le tenia, no se quería ir al cielo por él tan pronto, no deseaba terminar aplastada y destruida por lagrimas que sabría derramaría si algo salía mal... no estaba lista para que el "amor" le llegara tan de repente como a sus amigas.

El sonido desesperante del teléfono la movió sus cuestiones mentales sobre su vida como una adolescente descubriendo un sentimiento nuevo hacia el género opuesto. No tuvo otra mas que contestar. Para menos, era una de sus amigas, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica mas cool de todo el instituto, a pesar de eso y de como la tachaban todos los alumnos, era buena y amable, exceptuando claro, que cuando alguien la buscaba, definitivamente la encontraban. Sora y ella se conocían de años y aunque nadie lo creyera, tenían mucho en común, por eso eran mas que buenas amigas, casi de la familia de la otra.

Pero, para qué llamaba la chica? – Papa! – Gritó la pelirroja pero no recibía nada – Papá!! – Alzó un poco mas la voz, pero nada – espérame, si? – le respondieron y dejo el auricular sobre su cama y corrió a bajar las escaleras – papá! – Mientras recorría la planta baja. Cuando pasó por el comedor, un movimiento de algo o alguien pasar dentro de la cocina la saco de "onda", qué estaría haciendo su papá en la cocina si acababan de comer y su doctor le prohibió probar bocado entre comidas... se le erizó la piel...

Con valor fue acercándose lentamente a la puerta donde alucinó ver alguien. Despacio... su paso era tembloroso e indispuesto... su curiosidad y ambición le mataban, tenia que hacerlo y justo en el marco de la puerta, una mano poseyó su hombro haciéndola gritar sin dudar.

- Tranquila! – Y una ruda mano tapó la boca de la chica, lo que la puso mas nerviosa y a punto del desmayo. –No pasa nada... - Como si esas palabras fuesen mágicas, su pulso trato de estabilizarse y el grito ahogado que insistía en salir, poco a poco se fue yendo... su mente pasó al blanco, no pensaba en mas que recibir un alivio como aquellos brazos solo sabían dar, y que en tantas ocasiones estuvieron ahí para consolarla, como necesitaba en el momento.

- Papá!¡ Me asustaste! – en seguida fue envuelta en los fraternales brazos. Temblando de los nervios como ella, se encontraba un chico de melena alborotada y chocolatosa detrás de la blanca puerta, en la cocina. Jadeante y lleno de temor. – Ya, ya pasó... no llores, jeje, lo siento... – sonaba arrepentido Haruhiko, nunca pensó que su hija se alertara de esa forma, esta vez sin duda, hasta la hizo llorar y eso si que era una ganancia.

El padre suplicaba y pedía a la hija mayor que lo perdonara, pero solo conseguía que su "niña" soltara mas y mas lágrimas acompañadas de pucheros de bebé caprichoso.

- Sora, ya no te enojes... este... yo... sino te vas a ver mal para el chico que te invitó, tienes que ir a esa fiesta... ya no estés así...- no sabía ni qué de decir el padre, hace mucho tiempo que no lo metía en esos aprietos y como quien dice, ya había perdido la practica.

No se tuvo que esforzar mas, al parecer Sora recordó algo que inmediatamente se limpió las lagrimas y subió las escaleras. Entró a su alcoba y buscó el auricular: Mimi la esperaba, siempre lo hacia.

- Mimi? Mimi estas ahí? – preguntaba con voz aun un poco entrecortada

- Sora! Oye, te tardaste mucho! Qué estabas haciendo? oí gritos... – seguía al teléfono. Se le escuchaba preocupada.

- Jeje, lo siento... pero luego te explico, vale? – ya trataba de zafar el tema

- De acuerdo... pero cambiando de tema, si vas a ir, cierto? Y no me vayas a decir que no, porque en serio que te cuelgo, eh? – Le daba gracia el tono que usaba y agregando a eso el raro acento de estadounidense que poseía, no soportaba ocultar una carcajada.

- Si, si voy a ir, no te preocupes... solo si te pido un favor.

- El que sea – malo cuando Sora le hablaba así

- Me das la dirección...? – en consecuencia alejó un poco la bocina... sabia lo que vendría...

- SORA TAKENOUCHI!!! Estás mas que dispuesta a ir a una fiesta pero no sabes la dirección!? Qué te pasa? – Cositas tan pequeñas, podrían hacer explotar a Tachikawa en dos microsegundos. – Pero no te preocupes, te la doy.

La pelirroja Takenouchi estaba tan concentrada en los pasos que le daba su mejor amiga para llegar al lugar al que estaba invitada que ni siquiera por un segundo le cruzó la sensación de que era mas que observada, estudiada, por decirlo así... acaso su armario ya tendría la capacidad de mirar a su dueña? O un muñeco de ojos azules que estaba encerrado desde cuando era niña la odiaba por dejarlo ahí y planeaba algo en contra suya?

- Si, nos vemos – se despidió al fin y colgó. – No entiendo qué tiene de raro mi ropa... pero pues ni modo, tal vez tenga razón Mimi y deba cambiarme – se miraba en el espejo recordando lo dicho por aquella señorita. Se dirigía a su armario lentamente ocasionando que "el muñeco" que la observaba anteriormente se cubriera con cuanta ropa y mantas estaban a su alcance temiendo arruinar el plan que regia sobre la "dueña". Lo abrió y despreocupadamente de prender la luz y buscar entre todo el ropaje, tomó un gancho con una blusa y otro con una falda y lo cerró.

La puerta fue golpeada levemente – Hermana ya estoy listo! – la vocecilla de Takeru le llamaba

- Si! Espera, me estoy cambiando, ahora bajo! – contestó

- De acuerdo – Takeru se fue y dejó tranquila a Sora con su labor de volverse a vestir con lo recomendado. Se despojó primero de su pantalón... "el muñeco" seguía cada movimiento de la mujer a través de las rejillas que adornaban las puertas del armario. Se vistió la falda, la acomodó y amarró las tiritas acordes a la cadera de la prenda. Ahora seguía la blusa... subiendo la blusa, pasando por su cintura y después por sus pechos, la mirada, los ojos del muñeco, no parpadeaban, no había nada en ellos, nada excepto deseo y lujuria por el deleite que saboreaban.

Sora se sentía rara, algo la incomodaba, sus mismas preguntas de nuevo? No, no era eso, otra cosa mas le movía el tapete, y de nuevo, no sabia qué era! Se iba a desesperar si seguía así, terminaría volviéndose loca. Se colocó la blusa rápidamente, se untó crema y roció perfume por su cuello, tomo su bolso y un papel sobre su mesa de luz y salió corriendo.

La puerta del armario fue siendo abierta lentamente, pero nadie salía de ella, tal vez el muñeco se había quedado dormido... claro que no... era sostenido por una mano sucia... al dueño de esa mano se le podía ver agitado, excitado y con su cuerpo desparramado en el suelo, y el trabajo de aquel juguete era cubrir la entrepierna de aquella persona... el factor que indica satisfactoriamente, a parte del sudor y la agitación que su excitación llegó lejos...

- Tengo que hacer algo con esto... – murmuró aquel sujeto con una tremenda hipocresía.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- TK! Ya vámonos! – decía Sora buscando al rubio en la sala – entonces, si no me equivoco, el lugar favorito de Takeru es... – y corrió hasta la entrada - la cocina - en efecto, el chico se encontraba espulgando en la nevera con un sándwich en mano. – No me das poquito? Jaja – le habló de repente la mayor, y el menor saltó del susto.

- Sora! Me asustas! – se encontraba indignado

- Ya, perdón, vale? Pero por qué estas comiendo de nuevo? Ya nos tenemos que ir – le dijo entre mordidas al alimento de TK ante su mirada ofendida – Qué? Sabes que no puedes comer frente a mí – con la boca llena.

- Entonces quieres que me muera de hambre, cierto? – Cerró el refrigerador y se fueron al comedor.

- Chicos, le he dicho que no me gusta que tomen directamente del frasco del jugo y de la leche – salió su papá del estudio con papeles en mano. – Y ya vámonos Sora, es muy tarde y tengo que entregar esto – mostrando los documentos en maletín.

- Aja... ya no comas, TK, te vas a ensuciar y tan lindo que te ves – por mas que fuera su hermana, cuando le decía eso, no podía evitar que el señor sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas. Siempre le hacia sentir muy bien. – Toma papá, esta es la dirección – extendiendo el papelillo que tomo de su cuarto

- Es ésta? – lo leyó – no tiene pierde, es por donde quedan unos cuantos socios. – Le dio de nuevo el papel y fue a la puerta – los espero en el auto.

- Ya vamos – dijeron al unísono – apúrate hermano! – Tirando despreocupadamente por los sofás, llegando hasta el sillón paralelo al que ella sujetaba. Sofá paralelo que cubría a una no muy grande masa de cabello azulado, obligándolo a tomar esa dirección.

Los hermanos salieron a abordar la camioneta en la que llegaron hace unas horas... y se marcharon, dejando solos y como reyes a los invasores del lugar.

- Yama! Yama! – gritaba casi eufórico el melena azulada mirando suplicante las escaleras en espera de su compañero – Yamato! – Pero nada ocurría.

- Qué sucede Ken?! – Corriendo llegó el otro integrante del grupo, Taichi – estas bien? Tranquilo, ya... – y lo abrazo como padre a hijo... estaba como Sora cuando sucedió el incidente de su papa... si, pero con la diferencia de que lo multiplicaba unas diez veces... su enfermedad le impedía calmarse pronto... y necesitaba demasiado apoyo, mas no lo tenia...

- Hermano! – Corrió también la única chica que los acompañaba a abrazar igual al pelos parados.

- Tranquilos, ya todo va a acabar... no se preocupen – no midió sus palabras. Él sabía que todo eso apenas era el comienzo de muchas cosas... el inicio de un sin fin de sorpresas.

- Vaya, vaya... chicos de 14 años llorando con uno de diecisiete... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... pense que ya habían crecido, bebés... – la voz burlona que tenia el líder de esa banda era demasiado hiriente, y no tenia compasión ni con los que eran su familia... con nadie, absolutamente con nadie.. – Vaya, qué es esto? – Arrebatando de la mano de Ken la dirección que anotó la dueña y recordando el motivo se formó una cínica sonrisa. – Mmm... amigos, sé que me he portado muy mal con ustedes – los tres no podían pensar en algo raro cuando actuaba así ese ser frío – y para recompensarlos, qué les parece acompañarme a una fiesta?... seguiremos con nuestro trabajo, si, pero aprovecharemos de paso un poco de diversión... que dicen? – Y como el mas inocente tiene que creer en aquellas palabras llenas de mentiras, Ken se lanzó a abrazar a Yamato con alegría (pobre inocente... u.u), solamente Taichi podía ver las intenciones de aquel que un día fue su mejor amigo. – Muy bien, pues qué esperamos, tenemos que irnos a cambiar. Y se llevó a Ken aun entre el abrazo, Kari y Tai los siguieron detrás.

_CONTINUARA..._

Notas de Autora...

**Jeje... en qué parte lo corté, cierto?... bueno, me dije, por qué no lo corto en un pedazo interesante si a muchos lectores y a mi nos cortan las historias en lo mas picado de la trama, me tuve que dar ese lujo, no? Jajaja, no se crean...jeje**

**Y bueno, me despreocupe mucho de este fic porque la verdad me bloquee, y más al pasar del tiempo no recibía reviews, hasta que un día me puse las pilas al ver once reviews en el primer cap! En serio que hasta llore de la emoción, nunca creí que fuera bueno (como los demás que no tiene sentido, jeje), y por eso, sumando que he estado en exámenes y apenas ahora lo termino, tuve que faltar a mis clases de guitarra, bajo y R5° para terminarlo, ske ya me sentía mal de que la ambiciosa de yo solo quería sus respuestas y yo no daba nada, jejeje, ske me hacen sentir super bn!**

**Pero siguiendo el tema... quiero agradecer hasta el infinito a... _Sofia-Princess, girl takari 93, LunaOscura, Alexeigirl, Ani, crazy takeshida, SkuAg, Atori-chan, ilovekurama218, mane ishida, Kyoko4ever..._ en serio que se los agradezco mucho, jeje**

**Bueno, creo que ya se imaginaran lo que sucederá en la famosa fiesta, jajaja, creo que soy demasiado predecible, o no?**

**Fans de Yama-kun! Verdad que le atine al llamar muñeco al hermoso joven?, jajaja ¬/¬ pero como que se pasó, no? De verdad que de Yama se espera todo, eh...**

**Ya no le doy mas rodeo a las cosas y los dejo, jeje, nos vemos en la sig. Actualización**

**A propósito, la verdad tengo memoria de teflón, así que no recuerdo muy bien quien cumple años por estos días, así que les deseare... MUCHAS FEICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE CUMPLEN AÑOS EN OCTUBRE! SPERO Y SE LA PASEN SUPER, CON TODO EL CORAZON SE LOS DESEO, VALE? Y SI NO ME EKIVO, LO ESPERO, KE SkuAg ES UNA DE ESOS KUMPLEAÑEROS, SI ES VERDAD... PSSS IA SABES KE DESEO LO MEJOR, NO?**

**FELICIDADES¡!¡**

**MATTA NE!!!**

**SORATO FOREVER!**

**ATTE---soraDark666**


End file.
